villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tombstone
Tombstone is one of Spider-man's enemies. Lonnie Lincoln was born an albino, and therefore received much ridicule at high school. However, one student did not ridicule him, and this was Joe "Robbie" Robertson. This made him strangely loyal to his "friend", but did not stop him from intimidating Robertson, who planned a story that for the school paper exposing Lonnie as an extortionist. After High School Lonnie and Robbie separated. Lonnie filed his teeth to points to add to his already intimidating image, he also crafted his fighting skills in numerous street fights. Lonnie was now known on the street as Tombstone. During this time Robertson had became a reporter for a local paper. After they parted Robertson went to meet an informant for a story, only to see him killed by Lincoln. Once again he was threatened by Lincoln, and as before, kept silent. After 20 years, and discovering that Tombstone was operating in New York, Robertson testified against Tombstone and had him incarcerated, but not before having his spine severely injured by the criminal. However, Robertson was also sent to prison for withholding evidence, and to make matters worse for him, he was put in the same cell as Lonnie. Tombstone later broke free from prison and took Robertson with him. In a later meeting Tombstone arranged an ambush for Robertson at the Osborn Chemical plant, but the trap was discovered by Spider-Man. During the incident Robertson shot Tombstone, sending him into a room with the experimental chemical Diox-3, which gave him superhuman abilities. Since Tombstone has worked for both Kingpin and Hammerhead, and was recently a member of the Sinister Twelve group. Spiderman: The Animated Series Tombstone made several appearances in the Spider-Man Cartoon. In this version, Tombstone's backstory is very similar towards the comic book version. In one of the episodes, Tombstone was hired by Alisha Silvermane to find and destroy any and all evidence about her being a crime lord. While he was seaching for all evidence, Tombstone also attempted to ruin his old friend, Robbie's career by having his son arrested. And to prevent this, all Robbie had to do was to kill the Silvermane Story. But Robbie refuses and attempted to fight off Tombstone.With the help of Spider-Man, Tombstone was defeated and arrested. The Spectacular Spider-Man Tombstone appears as one of the primary antagonists (alongside Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, and Hammerhead) in the series, The Spectacular Spider-Man. Tombstone is depicted as a calculating, emotionless and highly intelligent crime lord (as opposed to being a Mafia enforcer like his comic book incarnation) though to the public he has the image of benevolent wealthy man, acting as a philanthropist. Although it is never specifically stated that he is either a mutant or invulnerable, he does boast a chalk-white complexion and oddly pointed teeth. He easily bests Spider-Man in a physical confrontation at their first meeting, in which he did display superhuman strength and reflexes, catching and crushing a pool ball with a single hand, seems unconcerned about being killed in a bomb blast — even helping Spidey look underneath tables for the Green Goblin's "special" explosive — and takes several of Green Goblin's razor-bats through his back seemingly without pain in "The Uncertainty Principle". In "Gangland", he is able to hold his own in a fight against Doctor Octopus and Silvermane, the latter of whom had used a hydraulic exoskeleton to increase his strength. His voice is first heard as the "Big Man" when he has Hammerhead send the Enforcers to challenge Spider-Man during his fight with the Vulture. After Ox and Fancy Dan are jailed, Tombstone orders Hammerhead to have Montana use the equipment he stole to become Shocker. When Shocker is defeated, Tombstone has Hammerhead forge an alliance between him and Norman Osborn to create super villains to distract Spider-Man from his activities (this results in the creation of Sandman and Rhino). After learning Tombstone's identity from Rhino, Spider-Man confronts Lincoln as all the evidence points to him being the mysterious crime boss known as the Big Man. Lincoln states that he has had many names and that his favorite is Tombstone, however, Tombstone never outright admits that he is the "Big Man" (Hammerhead does, but even he might be wrong). After easily beating down Spider-Man (partially because Spider-Man underestimated him), Tombstone offers the hero money in exchange for looking the other way in certain cases, which Spider-Man refuses. Tombstone subsequently sends in the police to incriminate Spider-Man as a villain. Tombstone later attends a town banquet which is crashed by the Green Goblin who seeks to overthrow him. Spider-Man managed to save him. In "The Uncertainty Principle," Green Goblin later makes another attempt on his life by capturing Hammerhead and luring him into a trap with the threat of releasing evidence of Tombstone's criminal activities. He winds up working with Spider-Man in battle against the Goblin until Hammerhead is freed, at which point the two escape together in a helicopter. Tombstone later appeared in "Intervention", where the symbiote-influenced Spider-Man demands the previous job opening. Tombstone would agree as long as Spider-Man did not fight crime for a week, unless it were a super villain. In "Nature vs. Nurture" following him breaking free from the Symbiote, Spider-Man broke their deal, saying that no amount of money is worth turning a blind eye to his operations, and vows to bring him down. Just after Spider-Man left, Venom arrived and accepted the offer and tells Tombstone he'll take down Spider-Man, to which Tombstone seems unsurprised. In the second season, Tombstone becomes involved in a gang war for control of New York with the Master Planner (Doctor Octopus) and Silvermane. In "Gangland", he attends a summit with his two rivals, which Hammerhead uses to trick them into fighting each other. The fight spills out onto the streets, incurring Spider-Man's intervention. During the fight, Tombstone helps Spider-Man against the other two, after taking into consideration his public image if he did otherwise. When Silvermane and Doctor Octopus are taken out, Tombstone fights Spider-Man in the sewers. After a brutal skirmish, Tombstone is knocked out when Spider-Man throws a piece of heavy metal piping at his head. With his identity as the Big Man revealed by Spider-Man (A fact corroborated by Frederick Foswell who had been undercover at the summit as "Patch"), Tombstone is taken into police custody, but first takes a moment to fire Hammerhead. Tombstone manages to pay for his bail, but is put under surveillance by sixteen different government agencies, crippling his operations. However, this left his position as the Big Man to be taken over by the Green Goblin, who was the one who persuaded Hammerhead to try and topple Tombstone. Tombstone had correctly guessed that Green Goblin had helped Hammerhead. Trivia *The Spectacular Spider-Man version of Tombstone takes elements of The Kingpin as both are philanthropists to the public and are secretly the biggest crime bosses. also unlike the comics Tombstone also takes on the Big Man allies rather than Frederick Foswell. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Crime Lord Category:Mutated Villains Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Enforcer Category:Incriminators Category:Extortionists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil